


Come and Light Me Up

by KimMinseokPhD, redvelvetfics



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/F, Heats, Smut, alpha! wendy, omega! irene, red velvet is a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2019-07-12 07:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15990503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimMinseokPhD/pseuds/KimMinseokPhD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvelvetfics/pseuds/redvelvetfics
Summary: Irene forgets her cycle is coming, Wendy lends a helping hand.





	Come and Light Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm kinda horrible at writing cannon, so I had to switch this to being just a band!au? I hope that's ok OP ^^ I had Dean and Zico’s “Pour Up” on repeat as I wrote this huhu x)

Irene can still feel the bass pounding in her ears as she exits the stage. Performing with her bandmates always gives her a rush, makes her feel more alive than ever before. Her band, Red Velvet, is known in the indie scene more than anything. They're successful, given they're five Asian girls who've only moved to New York about a year ago to make it big. With Irene on bass, Joy on keyboard, Yeri on drums, Seulgi on lead guitar and vocals along with Wendy, the band is everything Irene wants out of life and more. She'd long given up on going to college--she never had the grades for it anyway. But this is how she could be known... she could feel it all the way in her bones, that Red Velvet is meant to be  _ something _ .

  


Irene drops Yeri, Joy, and Seulgi off at their respective homes, Wendy asleep in the back of her (slightly beat up) van. Irene's the only one with a license, so she's the band's (un)official chauffeur and is in charge of hauling the group's instruments from gig to gig.

  


Irene pulls the van up to the curb and parks, the engine sputtering to a stop. Wendy rouses slightly and helps Irene take the last of the equipment up the 3 flights of stairs to their apartment.

Normally, by this time, the buzz of the performance has faded--the cool of the night bringing some calmness. But for some reason Irene feels antsy, a warmth still lingering under her cheeks.

  


It's strange.

  


Wendy, eyes half lidded, clamors into their apartment, haphazardly scattering their instruments on the couch, and promptly flops onto the bed.

  


Irene decides that maybe a shower is the best solution, that maybe a good scrubbing will help calm her nerves; this gig  _ had _ been their biggest one to date and they'd managed to fill the room.

Irene turns on the water and waits for it to warm, sitting on the edge of the tub and sticking her hand under the faucet periodically. She sheds her clothes and gets into the water: it's colder than she'd like but the water feels especially refreshing. Irene rubs soap in between her fingers and begins to lather up her hair. She's always loved scrubbing her scalp, especially after she's worked up a sweat. It feels so nice, Irene can't help the small moan that leaves her lips.

  


Her eyes shoot open, despite the slight burn that comes from soapy water getting into her eyes, hand clasping over her mouth. Maybe that came out a little too loud, and Wendy is asleep only over a room over. Irene would hate to wake her up. As Irene rinses the soap from her hair she wonders why her body feels so warm, so sensitive. Her hands freeze as she does a simple calculation in her head... what was the date again? The 20th. Which means... OH SHIT.

It's that time of the month. As an Omega, and one that started puberty pretty young compared to her peers, Irene should know better. With a delicate touch, Irene slips a finger in between her folds. Yep. The slick has already started to secrete. And because she'd forgotten her cycle was coming up, she'd forgotten to take suppressants in the morning. She could always take them now, but they won't start working for a few hours, and the beginning is always the hardest for Irene.

  


Irene decides to end her shower there, quickly getting out and drying herself off. She throws on her sweats, making sure to put a lining on her underwear.

  


Maybe, hopefully, Wendy is too far asleep to notice the smells Irene knows she's already secreting. It's been awhile since she's forgotten to take her suppressants, and it's the first time since she's started rooming with Wendy that this has happened. Irene takes in a deep breath and tiptoes into their shared bedroom. Carefully, she lifts the sheets and slips into the bed, only exhaling when she doesn't hear any noise signaling that Wendy might have woken.

Irene tries to relax, even though she still feels that slight buzz and a pull from in her lower abdomen. She paces her breathing with Wendy's deep ones and begins to lull into sleep.

  


If only it was that simple.

  


Just before she slips into unconsciousness, Irene feels Wendy nuzzle up to her, causing Irene to stiffen suddenly. Wendy digs her nose deeper into the crick of Irene's neck and breathes in deeply. Irene swallows, her breathing turned shallow. She can smell it: Alpha pheromones. But it seems like Wendy isn't actually awake yet, and so Irene tries to shuffle away and out of the bed, but is stopped by a tight grip on her arm.

  


"Don't move. You're warm and smell nice," Wendy mumbles.

  


"I... need to pee," Irene whispers, slightly panicked. She needs to get away.

  


"Pee? I think you need more than that." Wendy says, her voice thick with sleep. She rubs her eyes and sits up, looming over Irene. "You're practically reeking with need. You want help?"

  


Irene doesn't think her eyes could go any wider. "What? No." She avoids Wendy's gaze. "I'm just gonna... go to the...yeah," Irene sits up and pulls the covers off but Wendy is faster, suddenly straddling her. Wendy leans into Irene and inhales deeply. The tip of her nose lightly touching Irene's neck, making goosebumps rise. "You smell so nice. It's the first day of your cycle?"

  


Irene manages to squeak out a small, "yes."

  


"Let me help you."

  


Irene wants to run away. Lock herself in the bathroom and wait for the morning to take her suppressants and just put this behind her. But, well Wendy also smells really nice right now. Her red hair looks absolutely sinful in the moonlight that comes in through the small window. There's a slightly deadly look that gleams in Wendy's eyes as they flash red when she pulls back from Irene's neck.

  


There'd been an official agreement between the members of the band, to avoid relationships between them to avoid conflicts. And so Irene had to stomp out the feelings she had for the powerful vocalist that headed their band.

  


Irene's heart pounds making blood rush to her ears as she holds a long gaze with Wendy.

  


"Is this ok?" Wendy asks again.

  


Irene nods almost minutely, breathing out slowly through her nostrils as Wendy traces a hand down the middle of her chest down towards the band of her pants. Her breath hitches as Wendy slips her fingers in, bypassing her underwear and going straight into her warmth. She wiggles her first and middle fingers around, outlining Irene's different folds.

  


"You were planning on sleeping peacefully while you're this wet?" Wendy smirks. She pulls her hand out and pushes on Irene's shoulder, signaling for her to lay back. She pulls on the Irene's pants and slides them down along with her underwear so they pool at her ankles. Irene lifts her head up, chin pressing against her chest, watching as Wendy maneuvers herself in between Irene's legs and gently prods them open.

  


Irene blushes deeply but inside of her something yearns for this, and her back arches pushing herself closer to Wendy's face. Wendy bites on her lower lip, fighting the giggle that wants to burst forward. Her inner Alpha enjoys this, seeing Irene splayed out beneath her, ready and willing.

  


Without another thought, Wendy lowers herself, breathing in deeply as her nose runs over and through Irene's pubic area, the hairs tickling her cheeks. Irene turns her head to the side, burying her small moans into her shoulder.

  


Wendy flicks her tongue out, just lightly tracing over the outer folds of Irene's sex. Irene's legs flex and Wendy can smell the musk of her Omega scent get even stronger. Wendy presses her tongue in deeper, parting through the lips of Irene's pussy. She encloses her lips around Irene's clit, sucking lightly and pushing against it with her tongue. Irene sucks in a tight breath in between her teeth.

  


Wendy continues to lap up Irene's slick, bringing her hand around and plunging a finger into her. She slips another finger in, and can feel Irene's muscles fluttering, trying to pull her in deeper. Irene ruts into Wendy's face, hips lifted off the bed slightly, her hands supporting her waist. The two create a rhythm, Irene pushing forward and Wendy's fingers meeting her, all while she strokes Irene's clit.

  


Irene's eyes flash a vibrant blue as she cums, ripples of pleasure running from her core up her spine and down all the way to her curling toes. Irene's muscles relax and her body goes limp in Wendy's hands.

  


Wendy's eyes are shining red as she pulls away from Irene's legs and lays beside her instead. Irene turns towards her, and they get caught in each other’s gaze. Both are breathing shallowly and loudly.

  


"That was nice." Wendy says once she’s caught her breath, eyes back to a warm brown. She wipes the traces of Irene's wetness from her face using the back of her hand before reaching to pull the blanket over them.

  


"Thank you." Irene replies, voice small. She hides her face behind her hands.

  


"Come on, now, you can't hide from me now." Wendy grabs Irene's hands and pulls them away from her face, instead clasping them tight between their chests. "And you're welcome. Now let's sleep." Wendy closes her eyes, and Irene copies, but how is she supposed to when she is so close to Wendy after what just happened? At least the uncomfortable heat is gone, but her heart still flutters--most likely because of Wendy. But, well, maybe those are just things to figure out in the morning, Irene figures as she snuggles closer to Wendy and tries to actually sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted back in 2016 during round 1, but was taken down and has now been reposted.


End file.
